percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Light- Chapter 13
Camp Half Blood Drew's POV "Has Anyone seen Kayla? She borrowed my lip stick last week and I need it now." I asked my siblings but all they do was stare at me and roll their eyes. "Geez Drew you never noticed when someone is gone until you need them dont you? And by the way Kayla has been gone for two years or more already so most probably she isn't the one who borrowed it. Geez Drew stop being so annoying." Piper said in her most annoying tone. "I don't care about anything you said Piper but I know it was Kayla because she has green hair! And she's the only one with that kind o hair color and besides she even called me by my last name, and Piper you Kayla more than me." I said insisting that I really saw Kayla last week, asking to borrow my lip stick. "Drew! I told you Kayla is gone!" "Unless Drew saw her ghost which could only mean one thing, she's either dead or she's a hologram or some sort." Loriel suggest. "We should just asked Annabeth, she's the genius in this camp and we're the beauties." "I agree with Sarah. Drew you should come with us.And try describing Kayla the last time you saw her." Piper said. "EWWW! I don't want to go to that Athena's Cabin! It's full of dust thanks to all the books stored in there and it's so geeky! I can't believe that Athena kids live there! I mean it's a total mess! We should try and do a make over in that room. and Stop looking at me, I might melt!." But despite my complains we still head to Athena's Cabin and the moment we entered we saw everyone cleaning the Cabin. "Hey Piper, Loriel and Sarah. Is there anything I could do for you three?" Annabeth asked. I pretended to be coughing in order to be notice because apparently she didn't see me. "Well Annabeth, We think Drew just saw a ghost. By any chance do you know where Kayla went the day she suddenly disappeared? I know with your knowledge it will be as easy as a pie for you. And once we figure out the place we could asked them about Kayla." "How come you're trying to find her now after two years? For all we know she forgot about us already." "The thing is Annabeth, Drew is proclaiming Kayla borrowed her lip stick last week. And we are a bit worried about Kayla. I mean she's always with Keith and Rayne and now that they're obsess with their girlfriends I'm beiginning to worried something might happen to Kayla." "Annabeth I found the location!" Malcolm yelled from somewhere. "Where it is?" "House of Night Tower Grove? Does anyone knows where it is?" Annabeth asked. All of us shake our heads. "We should call them and ask for Kayla." "You can borrow my phone Piper." Annabeth hand me her phone and I start dialing the numbers Malcolm gave me. "Hello is this House of Night Tower Grove? "Yes it is. Is there anything you want mam?" " Do you know by chance a Kayla? She has green hair and eyes that changes color." "I am sorry Miis, but Miss Kayla has been missing for a week now. And she is presumed Dead." "Dead?" I asked once again but the woman in the other line already turn of the phone. "Those guys killed Kayla!" Loriel said "Well they are vampyres." "Vampyres? What are you talking about Sarah?" The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page